All Bets Are On
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: Sinead makes an interesting bet with Amy during the Cahills annual reunion. What happens? More cahill chaos of course! My entry for the Original Cliche Contest by KeepDreaming39
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my entry for KeepDreaming39's original Cliche contest! And without further a do I present All Bets Are On **

Amy frowned as she prepared for the upcoming Cahill reunion. It was the same every year. The Cahills came in exactly the same order. The Holts, The Wizards, Ned and Ted Starling(since Sinead already lives there), and The Kabras. When they got there it was exactly the same routine. Dan and Natalie argued. Sinead fought with Hamilton. Ned and Ted tried to hide from Madison and Reagan. Jonah explained why everyone acted this way to Phoenix, and Amy did her best to avoid Ian. She didn't know why she just did. It wasn't like she liked him or anything…right? It was just ever since the last reunion, where they had to act like a married couple for one of Fiske's bonding activities, she felt different about him. She hated it. At least she thought she did. She heard the door bell ring and she went to go answer it. At usual it was the Holts.

"HAMMER!" Dan yelled running into the room and jumping up onto Hamilton.

"Hey little buddy!" Hamilton said hugging Dan.

"Hey Ames do you know where th…"Sinead said walking in the room, "oh great Hamilton's here."

"Be nice," Amy whispered to Sinead.

"Ok how about we make a bet," Sinead suggested, "I'll be nice to Hamilton if you tell Ian you like him."

Amy began to blush fiercely.

"I don't like Ian," Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy," Sinead said smirking, "I saw how you two were acting at the last reunion."

"Well yea," Amy agreed, "but that was because Fiske made us act like a married couple it's not like I actually like him."

"Mmmhmm," Sinead said disbelievingly, "well I guess I'll just go fight with Hamilton then."

"Sinead," Amy whined.

"What?" Sinead asked innocently.

"Fine," Amy grumbled, "if you don't fight with Hamilton then I'll tell Ian I like him."

"It's a bet," Sinead said smirking, "and besides you got the easy end of the bet I have to somehow avoid fighting with Hamilton Holt."

"Oh come on Sinead," Amy said, "he's really not that bad."

"Yea and neither is Ian," Sinead said smirking.

Amy scowled and she and Sinead walked back into the living room. When they got back into the living room the Wizards, and Ned and Ted had already gotten there. That only left one more family. Amy gulped. There's was a knock on the door. Sinead nudged Amy and Amy walked slowly to go open the door. Amy opened the door and saw a bored looking Natalie and a distracted Ian.

"C-come in," Amy said cursing her stutter.

As Natalie stopes inside Dan ran and hid behind the recliner.

"Hide everyone!" Dan yelled, "it's Cobras!"

"How very childish of you Daniel," Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"How very bratty of you Natalie," Dan said mocking Natalie's accent.

"Shut up Daniel," Natalie snapped.

"It's Dan, Cobra!" Dan yelled.

"It's Kabra, Daniel!" Natalie retorted.

"British Brat!" Dan yelled teasingly.

"Stupid American git!" Natalie yelled furiously.

"Guys!" Amy yelled interrupting the two.

Dan and Natalie stopped arguing and looked at Amy. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Amy too. Amy blushed from all of the attention. Ian finally looked up from his cell phone to direct his attention to Amy like everyone else in the room which made Amy blush even more.

"I-I'm gonna go g-get everybody some snacks from the kitchen," Amy said turning to leave.

Sinead began to cough and clear her throat. She looked at Amy who's eyes were pleading.

"Sinead are you alright?" Ian asked.

Amy couldn't believe it but she was actually jealous of Ian's concern for Ian. What is wrong with me?

"I'm fine Ian," Sinead said smiling at Amy, "I was just making sure Amy didn't want me to go get the snacks."

"I'm fine Sinead," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but I insist," Sinead said, "everyone can go back to their arguing and you can talk to Ian since he's the only person not arguing with anyone."

Before Amy could protest Sinead ran out of the room into the kitchen. Oh great, now that meant she had to talk to Ian.

"Love?" A voice asked from behind her.

Amy spun around and saw Ian standing behind her.

"I told you not to call me that," Amy said annoyed.

"Right sorry," Ian said.

Amy and Ian stood in an awkward silence. Amy was confused. After she told him not to call her he usually just called her that again and again until she gave up. This was going to be a long reunion. She might as well tell him and get it over with.

"Ian," Amy said nervously, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Love?" Ian asked smirking.

Amy rolled her eyes. He was not making this easy.

"Welll… I," Amy began.

"Good Afternoon Cahills," Fiske's booming voice interrupted from over the houses intercom, "welcome to the 3rd annual Cahill reunion. I would like all cahills to meet me in the command center immediately for further instructions. That is all."

All of the cahills rushed upstairs to the command center.

"You can tell me later love," Ian said kissing Amy's cheek and hurrying to join the others.

Amy was left alone in the living room. Somehow she was more confused than she'd been earlier.

"_This is going to be a loooong reunion," _Amy thought.

Amy hurried up the stairs and joined the others in the command center.

**Authors Note **

**Well that's chapter one. I think there's going to be at least 3 chapters together, maybe 4. **

**Until Next Time **

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors** **Note **

**Hey everybody! Here's chappie 2. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**MaggieWizard: Yay! Thanks a lot!**

**Hopelessromantic4life: Thanks my twinsie! :D**

**Fabulously Geeky: thanks my announcer guy! And you will have to wait no longer, chapter two is right here! **

**Cherry: thanks Cher! I will try my best to use those tips!**

**BookWorm039: I know right I would act like Dan too! Lily, those are insults. I don't want to insult you!**

**I do NOT own the 39 clues even though if I did Amy and Ian would have gotten together a long time ago, Evan wouldn't have died and would be dating Sinead, and Natalie would still be alive and would be annoying both Dan and Atticus. :)**

Amy stepped into the command center and closed the door behind her. The rest of the Cahills were already sitting on the floor around the supercomputer. Amy took a seat in between Jonah and Ian. Amy could have sworn that Ian scooted closer to her. She smiled to her self. Fiske's face appeared on the supercomputer's monitor.

"Hello Cahills," Fiske began, "as you know I am at a madrigal convention in Greece and I am unable to attend this years convention. However things will go as usual there in America. We will be continuing our activity from last year. Each of you will be "married" to someone else and will have to function as a family."

"Oh great," Amy mumbled sarcastically pretending that she wasn't excited to be married to Ian.

"Wait!" Dan interrupted, "so you mean that I have to spend this entire family reunion with Natalie AGAIN?!"

"Actually no," Fiske said, "this year we will be switching up partners. So Dan you are with Reagan."

"Really?! Reagan!" Dan yelled disgusted.

"What's wrong with me?!" Reagan yelled back threateningly.

"N-nothing," Dan said nervously, "and I guess it's still better than being married to Natalie."

Natalie narrowed her eyes and Dan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Amy you're with Hamilton, Madison you're with Ned, Ian you're with Sinead, and Natalie you're with Phoenix."

Everyone in the room started to argue with Fiske about who they were paired with. Jonah and Ted did a happy dance since they didn't have to participate. Amy had zoned out a while ago though. After hearing that Sinead was paired with Ian. Amy couldn't imagine those to being married. Neither could Sinead apparently who was almost attacking the supercomputer. Amy remembered how fun it had been being "married" to Ian for a week.

_Flashback_

_Amy was in the kitchen helping Nellie make dinner. _

_"It's ok kiddo," Nellie comforted, "only 4 more days of being married to the Cobra and then you'll be free."_

_"I'm fine Nellie," Amy said giggling, "and besides its not that bad being married to Ian and all. He is being nice."_

_"Well I think someone's crush is back," Nellie said smirking. _

_"Nellie!" Amy whined in embarrassment, "I don't like Ian!"_

_"Well I'm no expert on this marriage thing but I'm pretty sure that's not a good sign," Ian said walking through the door. _

_"Welcome home honey," Amy said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. _

_"Nice to see you to Love," Ian said smiling and kissing Amy on the cheek. _

_Amy blushed and looked away. _

_"I'll leave you two alone," Nellie said winking at Amy and walking out. _

_"So what's for dinner?" Ian asked. _

_"Right now boiled water," Amy said smiling, "but Nellie should be putting something in there soon."_

_"Well isn't the point of being a pretend wife cooking dinner yourself?" Ian asked putting his arm around her. _

_"Well I could always get a snail from the backyard and decorate the plate with rainbow sprinkles if you want," Amy said joking. _

_"Now that I think about it Nellie's cooking sounds amazing," Ian said smiling. _

_Amy giggled as Ian hugged her close to him. _

_"Instead," Ian suggested, "how about we skip dinner and I take you out to eat at that 4 star restaurant you like?"_

_"Are you serious?!" Amy asked excitedly. _

_"Of course love," Ian said smiling. _

_"Thank you Ian!" Amy said jumping up and down, "thank you thank you thank you!"_

_Amy jumped into his arms and Ian wrapped her in a hug. _

_"Anything for my beautiful wife," he said stroking the side of her face. _

_End Flashback_

"Alright everyone well I know you're upset but just like I said last time you will eventually get used to it," Fiske explained and with that the screen went black.

"Well what do we do now?" Reagan asked.

Ian held out his hand for Sinead's to take. Sinead took it smiling. Ian kissed her hand.

"Right this way milady," Ian said leading her toward the door.

Sinead turned around and winked at Amy who was scowling. The Cahills began to leave in their pairs until it was just Amy and Hamilton left.

"Ok hammer I need your help," Amy said.

"You wanna tell Ian you like him and you need help breaking him and Sinead up," Hamilton said.

"Wow you got all of that from hammer I need your help?" Amy asked confused.

"Not technically," Hamilton explained, "you've had a crush on him since the clue hunt, you looked like you liked being "married" to him last time, and you looked mad when he took Sinead's hand."

"Ok so I might have a slight crush on Ian," Amy admitted, "but how do you know I had a crush on Ian during the clue hunt?"

"Well…," Hamilton said nervously, "Dan told me."

"What?!" Amy yelled, "oh he's gonna get it!"

Amy ran out the command Center to find Dan. Hamilton ran quickly after her. Amy ran downstairs to find everyone in the living room again standing next to their "significant other".

"Dan!" Amy yelled stomping into the room, "why did yo-!"

"Ames I know I'm not the expert on marriage," Hamilton said putting a hand on her shoulder, "but having a murderer as a wife I know is not a good one. So I beg you please don't kill Dan."

Amy giggled and Ian narrowed his eyes at Hamilton. What was that Neanderthal doing with his Amy?

"Don't hurt yourself dear brother," Natalie mumbled next to him smirking."

"What do you mean dear sister?" Ian asked annoyed.

"You're obviously jealous of Amy and Hamilton," Natalie said.

"That's preposterous," Ian argued, "why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because, you like Amy!" Natalie said.

"I don't like Amy, Natalie," Ian said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say dear brother," Natalie said unbelievingly.

Just then, Nellie walked in holding in a large box.

"What's in the box?" Dan asked curiously.

"Apparently your uncle Fiske wants to "put a new twist" on this activity," Nellie explained pulling something out of the box and holding it up for everyone to see, "in here are baby dolls which you will treat like real babies. Basically it's like the two of you have a child."

"Wait so not only am I married to this peasant," Natalie said disgustedly gesturing to Phoenix, "I also had his baby! Eww!"

"Hey!" Phoenix said offended.

"Don't take it to heart Phoenix she's like that all the time you just have to get used to it. I speak from personal experience. Being married to her is not easy," Dan explained.

Natalie scowled at Dan who smirked back.

Nellie passed out the baby dolls to each of the couples except for Amy and Hamilton.

"And once again Hamilton just couldn't pull through," Sinead said smirking.

Hamilton scowled and Amy face palmed. Ian was relieved knowing that at least Amy and Hamilton didn't have a child.

"Well actually he kinda did," Nellie explained, "Fiske and I ran out of baby dolls and we didn't know what we were going to do but then I remembered I promised Ms. Nixon across the street that I would babysit her 4 month old daughter, Lily, while she was at work."

Nellie went around the corner and picked up a baby carrier holding a little baby inside it and handed it to Amy.

"N-Nellie are you serious?" Amy asked shocked, "oh she's so cute! Hamilton look at her!"

The baby was only 8 pounds and was the cutest thing Amy had ever seen. Amy gently picked Lily up and carried her to the couch. Hamilton sat down next to Amy and put his arm around her. Natalie did her best to stifle a laugh. Ian looked like he was about to scream. Why did they get a real baby? Why did Hamilton get to be with Amy?

"Ok so everyone can decided what they want to name there babies and which room they want to call their house," Nellie said, "I'm gonna start on dinner."

And with that the Cahills broke off into their couples and went upstairs.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"I think I finally got the hang of this dinner thing," Amy said smiling as she took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Kiddo I'm so proud," Nellie said washing her hands, "you can finally cook something outside of the microwave."

Amy smiled and hugged Nellie. Nellie went into the other room to find the napkins.

"CAHILLS, DINNER'S READY!" Amy yelled.

Sinead and Ian were the first to come downstairs. She could feel Sinead staring at her so she kept her head turned toward the lasagna. Amy expected any minute for Sinead to ask her if she wanted to tell Ian something. But what came out of Sinead's mouth was something completely different.

"So Ian have you figured out the middle name yet?" Sinead asked her "husband".

"Not yet," Ian said, "but I'm still thinking."

"What do you think Amy?" Sinead asked.

Amy turned around to see that Ian was holding Sinead's hand. Sinead was smirking at Amy.

"F-for w-what?" Amy asked cursing her stutter.

"Well we're trying to come up with a middle name for Alexander," Sinead said referring to their baby doll, "we're not sure what to name him."

Amy frowned at Sinead who was still smirking. Amy turned to look at Ian.

"What about George?" Amy suggested, "William and Kate's baby's name is George Alexander, so why not make yours Alexander George."

"That's a brilliant idea love," Ian complimented as Amy blushed.

"Alexander George it is," Sinead said kissing Ian's cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

Amy looked down and shuffles her feet.

"You know being married to you is actually really great," Sinead said with her head still on Ian's shoulder.

"Same to you dear," Ian said kissing her forehead.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok Amy?" Sinead asked innocently.

Before Amy could respond and small little gurgly laugh was heard from the stairs. The three of them turned to see Hamilton holding little Lily who he had dressed up in a red poofy dress with a matching bow in her hair. Lily was giggling at the sight of her "mother". Amy smiled as Hamilton walked toward them. He kissed Amy on the cheek and handed her a rose.

"Awww baby," Amy said smiling at her husband, "this is beautiful."

"Anything for you," Hamilton said smiling.

He pulled Amy into a hug and whispered something in her ear.

"You looked like you need some help," Hamilton whispered.

"Thanks," Amy whispered back.

Sinead began to furiously clear her throat. Amy who was still being hugged opened her eyes to see what was wrong. Sinead gestured to Ian who had his eyes narrowed on Hamilton. If looks could kill Hamilton would be dead. Amy and Hamilton broke their hug and Amy went to go grab the dessert from the fridge. She and Sinead secretly shared a high five.

The other Cahills began to come in in pairs. Dan and Reagan, Madison and Ned, Natalie and Phoenix, and Jonah and Ted came in looking very happy since they hadn't been paired with anyone. Once every one was seated Jonah made an announcement.

"Yo I talked to the Fiskester and he said that we have to pretend this would be Sinead and Ian's anniversary dinner," Jonah said.

A fit of awws filled the room room. Amy kept her arms crossed over the baby in her lap.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The next hour was the hardest of Amy's life. She watched everybody shower Sinead and Ian with gifts and hugs and watch the two of them act all romantic toward each other. And in all of this Amy was like the maid. She just finished making the dessert for the two. It was so frustrating. The only way she could avoid it was playing with little Lily who sadly at 9:30 had to be put to bed. Amy walked out of the kitchen just as it happened. Ian was kissing Sinead and she was kissing him back. Amy was literally about to cry. She walked up to give them their celebratory ice cream and spilled it on Sinead, on purpose. Amy even shocked herself when she did it.

"Ahhh!" Sinead screamed, "Amy why did you do that!"

"Yea Ames why did you?" Dan asked.

"Amy what has gotten into you?" Nellie asked.

Everyone in the room began asking Amy why she had done it.

"Guys stop!" Amy yelled tearfully, "ok I didn't ask for our partners to change! And I didn't ask for my feelings to be all confused and I just can't!"

Amy was crying now. She face was wet from tears and bad turned a red color. She felt like she was hyperventilating. She looked over at Ian who looked disappointed.

"I'm so sorry," Amy whispered to him through sobs.

With that Amy ran upstairs as fast as she could into Lily's room. The baby was surprisingly not asleep. Amy picked up the little baby and carried her to Amy's room. Amy plopped down on her bed and began to tickle the baby. Lily giggled which made Amy smile through her tears. Amy was still crying but being with the baby made her smile. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away," Amy said weakly.

The person didn't listen though. The door opened to reveal…

**Authors Note**

**You all know I'm the master of suspense :). Anyway well that's chapter 2! There is going to be one more chapter after this. **

**Until Next Time **

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Ok guys. If anyone has seen I deleted all of my stories for the 39 clues. Let's just say I'm having some family/emotional issues ok. But I promise u all of the stories will be recovered eventually. I haven't abandoned you ok I just need some time. But I committed to being in this contest so I am determined to finish this story :). I love you guys!**

The door opened to reveal Ian Kabra followed by Sinead Starling. Amy wiped her eyes and looked up at them with a sorry look in her eyes. Sinead came over and gave Amy a quick hug.

"Don't worry Ames," Sinead said smiling, "I'm not mad. So I'll leave you two alone and remember All bets are on."

Amy smiled as Sinead walked out the door. Ian turned to look at any who shamefully looked away. Ian sat down on the bed next to Amy and pulled Lily into his lap. The little baby giggled. Amy watched for a few minutes as Ian tickled and played with the baby, making her laugh each time.

"You're going to make a great mother someday," Ian said turning to look at her.

"You mean that?" Amy asked smiling.

"Of course darling," Ian said using the pet name for her when they had been "married" last reunion.

Amy giggled. Ian pulled her into his lap. Amy picked up Lily and put her in her lap. Ian put his arms around Amy and the three of them cuddled. Amy sighed remembering the bet she'd made with Sinead. She slid off Ian's lap and looked him in the eye.

"Ian I made a bet with Sinead before you and Natalie got here. She would stop fighting with Hamilton if I…tell you something," Amy said nervously.

"And that is?" Ian asked curiously.

"I…I like you Ian," Amy said sighing.

Ian didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Amy was nervous. Was he angry? Did he like her back? Did she disgust him? Amy blushed from all the emotion, and then it happened. He kissed her. He actually kissed her. Amy didn't know what to do but her body did. She kissed him back and they stayed that way for a while. When they finally broke apart Amy looked up at him. She smiled and blushed again.

"Why'd did you wait so long?" Amy asked.

"I was waiting for you to blush," Ian explained putting his arm around her, "it's what you always do. It's why I love you."

Both Amy and Ian froze at that sentence. Ian was panicking on the inside. Had he just said that he loved her. He couldn't have. Love was FLO. For losers only. Well I guess then I'm a loser, Ian thought.

"I-I love y-you too," Any said cursing her stuttered.

Ian pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Sooo…" Ian said, "Amy Cahill, will you marry me?"

"Of course," Amy said giggling.

She looked up at Ian and smiled but he wasn't smiling back. He looked serious. Lily came crawling over to Amy but she had something in her hand. Lily sat up on her to legs and handed something to Amy. It was a ring. A real ring. A real engagement ring. And the. It clicked. Ian hadn't asked her to marry him for the reunion. He was serious. He really wanted her to marry him.

"Yes," Amy said stunned, "I will marry you."

Without warning Ian snatched her up and began spinning her sound the room. Amy giggled and wiggled her way out of his arms. They hugged each other and quickly kissed.

"You think we should go tell the others?" Ian asked.

"Of course," Amy said smiling.

"Yaaaay!" Little Lily said giggling and clapping.

Amy and Ian smiled at the child.

"Maybe we should have a baby," Amy said smiling.

Ian looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe we should," Ian said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

13 Years Later

"Is that how you ended up with me?" The 13 year old asked.

"Yep," Amy said smiling. She and her husband had just explained to their 3 kids how they got together. Lily, Gabrielle, and Hailey all seemed so interested. Lily, unlike most 13 year olds wanted to learn how her parents met on her birthday.

"So let me get this straight?" Lily asked, "so I was named after our next door neighbour who is also named Lily?"

"Correct," Ian clarified.

"Who was I named after daddy?" Little 8 year old Hailey asked.

"One of your mothers friends from high school." Ian said.

"What bout me?" 5 year old Gabrielle asked.

"Well Ellie," Amy began, "you were named after the nurse who helped me in the hospital when I had you. She brought me ice cream everyday so she was pretty special."

Gabrielle giggled, blushed, and hugged her mother. The three girls ran off and began chasing each other around the house. Amy snuggled up close to Ian and he put his arm around her.

"She blushes just like you," Ian said looking at Gabrielle.

Amy smiled at her husband.

"Yea they are special," Amy said watching them play.

"Yea. I'm still determined to get a boy one day," Ian said joking.

Amy didn't say anything she just smiled.

"Amy?" Ian asked.

"Yeeeesssss?" Amy said innocently.

Ian rolled his eyes and put a hand on her stomach.

"4 kids," Ian said, "this is going to take some prayer."

Amy giggled and blushed. Just like she always did.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's finally done! This story is going to be up until the contest is over so it can be up for judging. I might have to delete it after that but we'll see. **

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops**

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness **


End file.
